UMS Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. 'Dongdi formally sues STB over an E' Sep 30 Dongdi formally filed a lawsuit with the UMS Supreme Court against STB on Sunday over the use of an E. Dongdi is seeking $420M in damages due to the use of an E as a building in STB, which was built back when STB was in the process of becoming a part of the now defunct Republic of E. In the lawsuit, Dongdi claims the serifs and font that the so-called "E Building" uses is very unprofessional and hurts Dongdi-STB Relations. An STB Government Representative told the National Records in an official statement that the E Building remains standing because it represents a great part of the history of STB, and that Dongdi should not be wasting their time over this lawsuit, especially given that the E building is barely seen nowadays due to it being wedges between numerous highrises. The case is expected to be heard by the UMS Supreme Court later this week. Written by: QuestionTuesdayFTW 'Dongdi formally sues STB over an E' (Sep. 30, 2018) Sep 30 Dongdi formally filed a lawsuit with the UMS Supreme Court against STB on Sunday over the use of an E. Dongdi is seeking $420M in damages due to the use of an E as a building in STB, which was built back when STB was in the process of becoming a part of the now defunct Republic of E. In the lawsuit, Dongdi claims the serifs and font that the so-called "E Building" uses is very unprofessional and hurts Dongdi-STB Relations. An STB Government Representative told the National Records in an official statement that the E Building remains standing because it represents a great part of the history of STB, and that Dongdi should not be wasting their time over this lawsuit, especially given that the E building is barely seen nowadays due to it being wedges between numerous highrises. The case is expected to be heard by the UMS Supreme Court later this week. Written by: QuestionTuesdayFTW